


Forgotten Love

by SkittlesMalfoy98



Category: CSI Miami, Ryan/Horatio
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesMalfoy98/pseuds/SkittlesMalfoy98
Summary: Ryan and Horatio were attacked in the streets by two men. Ryan, in self-defense, killed the two men. Ryan left Horatio laying there, thinking he was dead. The next day, Ryan gets word that Horatio is still alive and leaves town. Two years later, Ryan Wolfe is back in Miami. Does Horatio really hate Ryan? Will Ryan ever forgive himself? Can Ryan and Horatio repair their friendship and finally be together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction, but I've read tons. I love Ryan/Horatio. I started messing around with this story idea in school one day and decided to put it on here. I hope you guys like it.

Ryan and Horatio were attacked in the streets by two men. Ryan, in self-defense, killed the two men. Ryan left Horatio laying there, thinking he was dead. The next day, Ryan gets word that Horatio is still alive and leaves town. Two years later, Ryan Wolfe is back in Miami. Does Horatio really hate Ryan? Will Ryan ever forgive himself? Can Ryan and Horatio repair their friendship and finally be together?


End file.
